Tea Leaves
by Broken Gold
Summary: Trelawney performs a rather dramatic fortune telling. One-shot. Miniscule HannahxNeville. Written for T/Ds June challenge.


"I see something dark in your future. You are in grave danger!"

Susan twitches and resists the urge to roll her dark eyes as her former teacher turned co-worker examines her tea leaves on a stormy afternoon. Trelawney, the old bat that she is, has been attempting to convince her that she must have her future read with the proper tools (a hideous, pink teacup and some rather foul tasting herbal tea) since she came back to Hogwarts to teach muggle studies two years ago, and she's finally given in. "What sort of danger, Sybill?"

Sybill Trelawney sucks in a great breath and allows her glassy eyes to widen to saucers under her owlish glasses for dramatic effect. "You're cup has brought forth an image of the wilted flower."

Susan raises an eyebrow. "What exactly," she asks as Trelawney makes a show of tugging at her numerous, glass-bead necklaces, "does_ that_ mean?"

"A heartbreak!" Trewlawney howls at the top of her lungs, causing several of the first years sitting in the Great Hall with them to jump so high out of their seats they almost hit the thundering ceiling above them. Across the room Professor Longbottom and Professor McGonagall shoot Susan sympathetic glances to which she responds by mouthing, _Kill me now_.

To Trelawney she says, "A heartbreak?"

"Yes, yes!" Trelawney is gesturing wildly now and she's nearly knocked over a glass vase with her antics. Susan winces. She's seriously begun to hate Neville for suggesting that the students be allowed to spend the day in the Great Hall instead of their common rooms. She'd been immediately chosen to watch the little brats and she's about ready to pull out her wand and perform _Avada Kedavra_ on herself or Trelawney. "Someone you refuse to admit your love to shall marry your greatest friend!"

Susan resists the urge to laugh. Her greatest friend is Hannah Abott, and she's pretty sure she isn't in love with _her_ fiancée. She casts a sidelong glance at Professor Longbottom, who doesn't seem to realize that his hat is askew, or that he has twigs in his hair from teaching his seventh years about flesh-eating trees. "I'm not entirely certain that's true."

To no surprise Trelawney ignores her and carries on. "After this, you'll make a grave mistake out of desperation and inability to move on-" Susan raises an eyebrow, and over at the table behind her a strawberry blond third year (Victoire Weasley) giggles a little- "which will result in a close friend sacrificing their own life to save you from the horror of your deed."

"I'm sure that's much too happy for me," Susan says with a sigh, picking at a loose thread on her navy robes. "No gruesome murders by venomous tentaculas and Cornish Pixies?"

"Worse!" Trelawney shrieks at the top of her lungs flinging out an arm. This time she does knock over the vase and it falls to the floor, shattering into countless pieces and spilling red carnations across the stones. "Your cup wears the halo! The sign of a brutal death!"

Susan frowns. "Hang on, that can't be right. Angels have halos, and they aren't brutal-"

"My only guess is that you will feel terrible for your friends sacrifice and end your own life out of sheer guilt for the taking of theirs."

Before Trelawney can continue Neville decides to come to Susan's rescue. "Excuse me, Sybill, but I'm afraid I must borrow Professor Bones for a moment to discuss urgent matters." He and Susan exchange a bemused glance as Trelawney nods and rises dramatically to her feet.

"You must remember my warnings, Susan! Remember them!" Before Susan can even assure her that she'll adorn her walls with framed parchments covered in the pearls of wisdom so recently bestowed upon her Trelawney has swept out of the Great Hall and back towards her tower.

Most likely to gaze at a crystal ball and practice her dramatic screams for her fifth years tomorrow.

"Should I ask what endless insight you've just been subjected to?" Neville asks, a smile tugging at his lips, his brown eyes laughing.

"Oh you should!" Susan grins wildly. "I've just found out that if I don't confess my love to you before you marry Hannah, my life will become very unfortunate, very quickly."

"Well, you should get right on that then," Neville says, "because Hannah wants you to choose dresses with her this weekend." Neville's eyes light up as he mentions her best friend's name and Susan can't help but smile.

_Trelawney,_ she decides, _needs to get an extra set of glasses for her inner-sight._


End file.
